


Every Breath You Take

by Teamfreewill2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Language, Blood, Hellhounds, Hurt/Comfort, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamfreewill2005/pseuds/Teamfreewill2005
Summary: He saw it happen once, pinned to a wall and unable to do anything besides watch. This time he'd be damned if they got to his brother again.





	1. Chapter 1

  * _Warnings; MildViolence, Hurt/Comfort, Hellhounds, Blood, adult language_



_Disclaimer; Don't own 'um just playing with 'um_

_You shouldn't have but you said it_  
_(And I hope you never come back)_  
_It shouldn't have happened but you let it_  
_Now you're down on the ground screaming medic_  
_The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses_  
_Shields, body armours and vests don't properly work, that's why you're in a locker full of hurt_  
_The enemy within and all the fires from your friends the best medicine is to probably just let him win ~ Battle Scars Guy Sebastian, Lupe Fiasco_  
_\-------------------------------------------------------_  
Chapter 1  
Sick Cycle Carousel

He saw it happen once, pinned to a wall and unable to do anything besides watch. This time he'd be damned if they got to his brother again. Dropping Ruby's knife he rushed towards where the hellhound was preparing to pounce. He raised his shotgun squeezing off a few rounds before crying out his legs buckling under him as he felt claws and teeth, tearing, ripping and pulling blood gushed and poured filling the air with the familiar smell of rust and metallic he heard Dean scream out his name and smiled breathing a sigh of relief at realizing that his brother was okay "Sam? Sammy?" Dean gasped his face pale and frightened as he caught Sam around his waist his arm immediately becoming soaked with his brothers liquid life. Sam groaned grunting in pain as he felt arms wrap around him a hand pressing into his wounds hard and painful "Stop," He cried out tears leaking from his eyes as he tried to work up the strength to say more, to beg for mercy and have someone just make the pain stop and go away, he hadn't felt like this since he watched the outcome of Dean's inevitable deal, then Dean's face was hovering in his view as his brother shifted pulling him further into his arms his mouth moving silently as he talked in panicked tones to someone Sam couldn't see. Sam quirked a frown trying to figure out both who Dean was talking to and what his brother was yelling about "-Now go." Sam flinched and squeezed his eyes closed hoping in vain that Dean wasn't talking to him, didn't he know that he did it for him? That every choice he ever made was for Dean's own good? He tried pushing himself up in order to explain making a noise of pained frustration as his legs wouldn't work right, opening his eyes he drew in a shuddered breath the world spinning and dancing around him, there was a strange feeling inside of him, something filling with blood that shouldn't be. He screamed as something gripped his shoulders then he was being pulled back against a warm strong familiar chest and being carried. The scene changed and he let out a sigh as cool air washed over his burning skin "Sam." Ellen's face appeared in front of his, her's lined with worry and horror a bruise forming over a high cheekbone "We're gonna get you outta here sweetheart." She promised flashing a soothing smile and pushing back his sweat soaked hair cursing under her breath at the fire raging under his skin she turned away yelling something over her shoulder as Dean propped him carefully against the cement counter pressing his over shirt against the wounds marring Sam's chest and side then Jo was there pressing a cool rag to the place her mother's hand had previously been "D'n." He choked out blood staining the corner of his mouth coating his tongue and chin with the thick crimson liquid, he wondered if it smelled like sulfur "Right here Sammy." Dean's tone was wrecked and Sam frowned weakly lifting a trembling hand in search of his brother Dean grasped tightly at his fingers his hands slick and warm with the blood pouring from Sam's side and chest "I've got you." Sam flinched his face screwing up slightly as he remembered the last time they uttered those words, thinks of the bright red blood that had gushed everywhere and screams of his own name. Somewhere close by a door rattled angry growling and huffing filling the air, which was thick and tense with stress and worry. Dean cursed then Jo and Ellen were back both talking in rushed hurried tones into a small radio "Hurry." Jo yelled at who ever she was talking to her voice cracking and breaking as her eyes met Sam's, he coughed gasping for breath as something inside of him shifted his eyes fluttered shut as Dean shook him roughly yelling his hands sliding off Sam's blood slick skin "No Sam, Sam stay awake you hear." Sam let his head roll limply against Dean's broad shoulder his body relaxing as his blood continued to pump out of his body, soaking the ground in thick warm wetness Just a minute Dean he promised wordlessly in his mind Just need a minute. He closes his eyes, concentrates on the feeling of Dean's fingers clasped over his, tries not to choke as blood wells up in his mouth, feels his heels scrabbling for purchase on the blood wet ground as his lungs stop drawing in air and his world goes black. 


	2. You Could Be Happy Without Me

  * _Warnings; Mild violence, Hurt/Comfort, Hellhounds, Blood, adult language_



_Disclaimer; Don't own 'um just playing with 'um_

_Longing this highway your silent beside me Driving a nightmare I can't escape from Helpless and praying the light isn't fading Hiding the shock and chill in my bones_

_They took your weight on the table_ _I pace back and forth as you lay still they pull you in and feel your heart beat can you hear me screaming please don't leave me ~ Hold On Chord Overstreet_

 

\------------------------------------------

Chapter 2  

You Could Be Happy Without Me

 

When he opened his eyes again the rattling had stopped, nothing besides the gentle fall of rain the rustle of clothing and shoes against the hard floor being the only noise. Dean kneeled in front of him his face lined heavily with grief and concern, his eyes were wide and scared swollen with tears that had both fell and had been held back Sam immediately reached for him weakly curling his fingers around the sweat damp hem of Dean's shirt as if to reassure himself he had gotten there in time, killed the hellhound before it killed his brother "You with me?" Dean's voice was scratchy and hoarse his hands trembling where he had them placed on Sam's fever heated cheeks Sam titled his head to the side biting back a gasp as the slight movement caused pain to flare up through his body "You with me?" He countered his words thick and slurring together in the distance he watched as Jo and Ellen both rushed around their eyes suspiciously wet and red rimmed "You ain't getting rid of me that easily." Dean forced a smile the corners of his lips shaking as Sam coughed blood spraying the ground in front of him Dean shifted drawing closer his other hand pressing down hard on the wounds in Sam's side, a constant white hot burn of agony, he blinked and sallowed hard his throat bobbing as he drew in a pain filled bloody breath the floor was cold a gentle soothing relief against his burning skin and he allowed a whimper to escape his lips as he tried to angle himself closer, get more of his exposed skin pressed against the ground. Something wet rolled down his side and chest in a slow continues path, he choked on a gasp as he absently raised a hand to wipe away the wetness said hand coming back streaked with crimson "Don't touch." Dean muttered folding his hand gently over Sam's as he drew it away from the pulsing wound Sam jerked as the wetness continued to fall trying to draw in a breath through the water filling his chest "Sammy?" Dean's voice was low and panicked and he watched as Jo and Ellen turned to face them, their eyes widening as they took in the scene before them "Think it...got my lungs." He panted trying to pull in a breath through the blood rising in his lungs "Dean," He stopped and and reached a bloody trembling hand out towards his brothers Dean's face falling as Jo stepped forward and grabbed it "He's gotta keep pressure on your side Sam." She whispered her voice cracking as her blue eyes trailed over Sam's form "Dean." Sam's voice broke as he coughed again blood splattering against the front of Jo's shirt, who made a small wounded noise, "Shhh," Dean sooothed quickly before turning to Jo and speaking in a quiet urgent tone Sam watched with a detached interest as she nodded then in a flash of movement they switched spots. Sam arched and screamed as Jo's hand pressed down with bruising force against his side tears streaming down her face as she apologized through low sobs "Shh Sammy I've got you." Dean placed gentle wet hands on Sam's face "I've got you little brother your gonna be just fine," He forced a watery smile "We're gonna get you patched up good as new," His voice broke again as a sob escaped him "Because that's my job right? Take care of my pain in the ass little brother." Sam offered his own trembling smile as he remembered Dean telling him this as he died in his arms in Cold Oak "Sam and Dean... against the world." He choked out through both the emotion and blood clogging his throat "Damn right." Deam readily agreed as he leaned forward brushing his lips across Sam's sweaty forehead "So you stay with me hear? I didn't get you back just so I can watch you die again." He ordered shakily his voice cracking on the last words Sam tried to nod as Dean's face faded in and out of view his blood stained lips curling up slightly as he remembered the same thing happening during one of his first hunts, the ghosts having gotten the better of Sam and dragging him beneath the murky lake water that surrounded the cemetery "-Just fine, I promise." Dean was saying his voice seeming like it was coming from far away places "Just stay with me." Sam coughed wetly squeezing down on Dean's fingers to let him know that he understood, that he wasn't going anywhere, not this time. "H'rts De'." He slurred his head falling back against the counter "Shush Sammy," Dean muttered gripping Sam's hand tighter "I've got you okay? We're gonna find away to get you outta here." Dean's face was waxy and pale as he rambled on and Sam's forehead creased as he wondered distantly in the back of his mind how long Dean had knelt on the muddy ground holding him and talking long after he knew that there was no hope of him being saved, long after he knew that Sam couldn't hear him during Cold Oak. He listened as footsteps drew closer Jo's stuttered breath and gasp of Mom letting Sam know it was Ellen who had approached he titled his head up slightly as he watched Ellen kneel beside his brother reaching out to sooth the sweat soaked hair from Sam's face "Bobby's trying to find something to get rid of the hellhounds now as soon as he does we'll get you to a hospital." She murmured her voice gentle and mothering as she continued to detangle his dirty, bloodied hair Sam shook his head allowing his eyes to flutter shut eliciting an instantaneous angry response from his brother "Sam! Eyes open now!" Sam followed the order weakly tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he met Ellen's soft gaze "There is nothing," He whispered softly knowing Bobby knew just as well as he did the hounds wouldn't go anywhere until they had what they had came for "There's no spell or ritual that gets rid of them," He stopped as a cough forced his way through his burning chest his bare skin sizzling where it met the cold floor the only colour being the red that stained in bright splatters everywhere, like a morbid finger painting done by a child. "I looked when Dean's deal came due, hoping that we could hold them off long enough to start running." He coughed again against the rising blood watching as Dean's eyes filled with tears "We'll find something," He promised his voice hard but his touch gentle as he tightened his grip on Sam's hands "I promise Sammy. We'll get you outta here." Sam smiled softly at his brother blinking against both the tears filling his eyes and the cold seeping into his bones, he could feel himself trembling and shaking in Dean's arms pressing himself closer as he tried to find away to get heat, to warm what was freezing inside of him "It's okay." He choked out twisting his fingers around the hem of Dean's shirt "It's gonna be okay." He could feel the blood rising in his lungs his bones feeling like jelly as shock began to settle in. He was dying, the pain from the wound slowly fading into numbness. Dean shuddered his jaw locking as he denied what they both knew, pressing his face close to Sam's he cupped his jaw in long bloody fingers the thick wetness leaving metallic streaks across the high of his cheekbones "You listen to me Samuel Winchester this is us okay? Not the Winchester's or the family business but you and me. Sam and Dean. The way it has always been and always will be. Just us against the world, against good and evil and I can't do it without my little brother. I fought hard to get you back, and I'm gonna fight just as hard to keep you," His voice broke and he rested his forehead against Sam's "I can't do this alone Sammy." Sam quirked a weak gentle smile thinking of the conversation that had brought him back in to the life of hunting so many years before "Yes you can." He murmured fighting against the urge to sink into the beckoning darkness and feeling Dean's tears drip onto his face "Well I don't want to." Dean choked out as Sam raised a trembling hand and wiped the tears off of Dean's cheeks leaving behind ruby red fingerprints, meeting Ellen's eyes he smiled softly at her "You've still got family when I'm gone Dean, you won't be alone." Dean's eyes blazed with an emerlad fire as he clutched on harder to his little brother, willing his heart to stay beating for Sam to keep fighting and therefore stay with him "There ain't no me if there ain't no you." He snapped his grip tightening almost painfully on Sam's face as he pressed their foreheads together, his breath blowing warm and heavy across Sam's cold skin. Sam sighed feeling his eyes begin to grow heavy "No chick flick moments." He slurred as they slipped shut, sinking into the darkness he heard his brother's voice as he cried out begging and pleading with him to stay and not give up _Sorry Dean_ , he whispered silently to his brother as his voice faded and floated away as he sunk deeper into the blissful dark _It's for the best, the Apocalypse can't happen if Lucifer doesn't have his lucky dress besides you said so yourself, what's dead should stay dead._


End file.
